Forever yours
by ILoveJamko
Summary: A Jamko story


Please be kind when reading my story I'm still looking for a beta reader to help me with grammer I don't own blue bloods

Eddie looked over at Jamie her partner and a guy she has been in love with for a year but no matter what she did he never notice her. Hey Jamie she smiles up as he walks passed.

Hey Eddie he smiles up at here wishing she would notice him but no matter

What he did she never seemed to see him but he had a plan that will win her over.

Hey partner ready for the day he smiles at Eddie as his heart stops seeing her smile back at him god this girl is gonna be the death of me he thought to his self.

He walks out to the police car in open's her door for her thank you Jamie for being such a sweet heart Jamie blushed softly your welcome sweetie.

Eddie looks over in blushes. So Jamie after work you wanna go get some ribs? I would love to Eddie! She okay cool she looks over at him. He smiles it's a date he smiles big.

She looks at him if you want it to be. Well that's why I asked cause I really want it to be a date Eddie. Okay Jamie it's a date. Okay sweet Jamie smiles up at her.

He starts the car so they can begin the shift. Jamie was very nervous about tonight not wanting to mess things up cause this is his one chance.

Eddie looks up so Jamie you did mean a date as friends right? Jamie heart dropped um yea Eddie that's what I meant he looks down.

Jamie try to hide his emotions he really wanted it to be more then just friends but he knew she didn't feel that way about him.

Eddie looks over at him she notice how he got quite after she mention friends but it couldn't be that he liked her could ?

At lunch time Jamie looks down so we have to postbound tonight I promised Nikki I was gonna take her to see Gone Girl so sorry Eddie.

Eddie looked down hurt knowing he was lying oh okay Jamie maybe next time. He looks down yea maybe some other time Eddie. Jamie are you mad at me? No not at all Eddie you can't help how you feel can we just not talk about it.

Okay Jamie she looks down. After work he got changed in walked passed her without a word. Oh that's real mature Jamie. He looks down shakes his head in walked home.

Eddie looks down Jamie behavior was odd to day he was always such a sweet guy but he was kinda an ass today. Jamie sat on his sofa knowing the way he acted was not mature at all.

Eddie sat in her apartment thinking about Jamie. Could it be that Jamie likes me? She asked her self. I need to talk to Jamie about my feelings cause what if he fells the same what if that's why he got mad when I asked if he meant as friends?

Jamie takes out his phone in texts Eddie Hey, Eddie we need to speak about today. Look I was out of line in I shouldn't of taken my anger out on you. Can you forgive me please?

Eddie felt her phone buzzed in reads her text. Yes Jamie I forgive you can I come over? Cause we really need to talk about us.

Jamie read his text. Yea Eddie come on over cause I think we both need to talk about our feelings see you soon.

Eddie smiles and text back. See you soon partner. Eddie smiles and gets ready to see Jamie this was it they were really getting ready to take it to the the next level.

Jamie smiles please lord let Eddie feel the same about me I really need her in my life for the rest of my life he fixes his hair in put a pizza in the oven as he heard a knock on the door his heart stopped he walked over in open it wow Eddie you look good!

Eddie looked over at Jamie her partner and a guy she has been in love with for a year but no matter what she did he never notice her. Hey Jamie she smiles up as he walks passed.

Hey Eddie he smiles up at here wishing she would notice him but no matter

What he did she never seemed to see him but he had a plan that will win her over.

Hey partner ready for the day he smiles at Eddie as his heart stops seeing her smile back at him god this girl is gonna be the death of me he thought to his self.

He walks out to the police car in open's her door for her thank you Jamie for being such a sweet heart Jamie blushed softly your welcome sweetie.

Eddie looks over in blushes. So Jamie after work you wanna go get some ribs? I would love to Eddie! She okay cool she looks over at him. He smiles it's a date he smiles big.

She looks at him if you want it to be. Well that's why I asked cause I really want it to be a date Eddie. Okay Jamie it's a date. Okay sweet Jamie smiles up at her.

He starts the car so they can begin the shift. Jamie was very nervous about tonight not wanting to mess things up cause this is his one chance.

Eddie looks up so Jamie you did mean a date as friends right? Jamie heart dropped um yea Eddie that's what I meant he looks down.

Jamie try to hide his emotions he really wanted it to be more then just friends but he knew she didn't feel that way about him.

Eddie looks over at him she notice how he got quite after she mention friends but it couldn't be that he liked her could ?

At lunch time Jamie looks down so we have to postbound tonight I promised Nikki I was gonna take her to see Gone Girl so sorry Eddie.

Eddie looked down hurt knowing he was lying oh okay Jamie maybe next time. He looks down yea maybe some other time Eddie. Jamie are you mad at me? No not at all Eddie you can't help how you feel can we just not talk about it.

So do you partner she smiles in walks in sat down on the sofa. Jamie walks over and sat by her Eddie I'm in love with you please tell me you feel the same way about me he looks at her Eddie lean In and kisses Jamie's lips softly I'm in love with you as well Jamie.


End file.
